Springs can store mechanical energy and are used in all different types of applications from shock absorbers to clocks. Typically, engineers and designers rely on traditional helical compression springs to satisfy their particular spring needs. Unfortunately, the helical compression springs in use today fail to adequately address two major issues that adversely affect performance, namely side loading and hysteresis. Side loading is a common characteristic of springs that results in a significant increase in the internal friction of various mating components, such as, for example, shock absorbers. Such internal friction accelerates component wear and tear and degrades overall performance of the spring/shock absorber assembly. Hysteresis is the reduction in spring rate during expansion as compared to compression; it is generally a measure of the degradation of energy storage capacity and efficiency of the spring.
Because springs in use today fail to address side loading and hysteresis issues, engineers and designers find it necessary to replace components that exhibit performance deterioration from wear and tear generated by excessive spring side loading. As a result, there exists a need for improved spring design that can support the requirements of various applications but also remedy side loading and hysteresis issues in an effective and efficient manner.